Something Special
by Mettlei
Summary: For Itachi's B-day. KisaIta. Yaoi. OOC. Has a short piece from back when Itachi just joined Akatsuki and then something more years later...


_Warnings: Yaoi. Bondage..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters._

_Pairings: Kisame/Itachi..._

_An: mmm, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi... _

_An: I got interrupted a lot while writing this... so sorry I'm late ..._

_Something special..._

Ninth June, Itachi was laying on his bed an empty wrapper of dango laying beside him, he had finished the goods and now was recalling stuff at the same time wondering how come the leader didn't give him a new mission.

He enjoyed the free time, it wasn't often he could just afford being lazy and do nothing at all even though he had went for a training, some things were just grown unto him with years, things along with people.

Having to endure long missions and great stress your partner was the only one to help you, whatever the 'help' was. At first he didn't even know what it meant, he was very young when he joined the organization after all.

_..._

_They were sent to gather information, nothing else. Itachi was a new comer into Akatsuki, already paired with Kisame but he didn't know anything of the large shark man just yet, they had been through some great danger together and if anything Itachi saw Kisame as a protective figure._

_Itachi was stronger because of his bloodline but still there was something about the bluish man that made him feel safe, made him feel weaker in a protected sort of way._

_When they had their information they returned to the hostel they were staying at, it was the first time ever Itachi experienced what sexual tension meant. _

_He did his best to ignore it, he knew what the hardness in his boxers was, but he didn't know how to rid of it and after fifteen minutes of sweating and trying to keep his pained whimpers inside not to alert Kisame who was laying on the bed not far away he realised that something must be done._

_His jaw was clenched to keep the sounds in but still a whimper escaped him as he turned on his bed and the silky sheets rubbed against his excitement, he froze when hearing Kisame move on the other bed getting out of it._

"_You okay?"_

_Itachi nodded terrified because the large man had apparently decided to ask him that while leaning over his bed. Not turning he pulled his knees up to his chest hoping that the man wouldn't realise his problem._

_There was a low grumble that resembled a chuckle and He was being moved suddenly, all he could do was gasp and yelp, Kisame's large hands were handling his body with rough care._

_Sweaty, hot and bothered he found himself facing a wall sitting over Kisame's lap who was sitting on his bed, a strong large arm wrapped around his chest not letting him move and pressed his back against a broad firm chest._

_Still not realising what was going on he tried to get off only to look down in shock as his legs were grabbed on and parted so they were on each side of Kisame's muscled ones, with his legs spread his hard cock covered only by his thin boxers were protruding in the air visible for him and surely visible for Kisame who was breathing next to his ear probably looking over his delicate shoulder._

_He wanted to say something or turn his head to torture the large man with Sharingan, but he was failing that miserably when the man keeping him exposed and vulnerable slid the large callused hand under his boxers._

"_No!" but Kisame wasn't listening, fingers wrapped around his hard length feeling smaller than it should in the large hand, he shivered giving out a too loud moan his eyes looked down and even though he couldn't see what Kisame was doing there he could feel the large thumb stroking the tip, the wet friction made his jaw go slack and his eyelids dropped half way._

_He didn't feel like fighting it anymore. His body relaxed and his head moved backwards resting against his partner's chest his loose black hair surely tickling it._

"_That's how you rid of it..." it was said right into his ear, Kisame's voice rough and low the breath hot on his ear even if he was already hot, drops of his sweat were sliding over his face, his hair felt too hot on his neck and he couldn't get enough breath to say something in return, instead he made a keening sound as his hard flesh was being squeezed._

"_Nnn." His small body was twitching with each move of that sinful hand, each stroke felt better than the previous one, pleasant tremors were running through him and the amazing feeling got overbearing when his partner slid the other hand under his shirt stroking his chest and pinching his little nipples. _

_His hips started to buck forward and his cheeks flared up from embarrassment but he couldn't deny his body. He couldn't deny it, the feeling was euphoric, his body tingling so pleasantly and his mind clearing of everything._

_Through sharp gasps he moaned wanting to say something, anything... Kisame didn't let him, the man spread the legs in process spreading his as well his bare toes curling, the hand under his boxers gained speed and squeezed him tighter._

_His eyes squinted shut and his short nails dug into his partners muscled arms as he was experiencing orgasm for the first time._

_after his body stopped the pleasurable convulsions he spent at least five minutes just resting there, not minding the closeness in the least, he was dazed and couldn't grasp how good his partner made him feel...quite naturally he fell asleep soon after and in the morning he found himself sleeping nicely tucked in and Kisame sleeping on the other bed as if nothing had happened._

_..._

The memory of it oddly enough was still enough for him to feel hotness on his cheeks, after all this time Itachi saw that little incident in a whole new light. Back then he didn't understand much but now when he knew things...

Kisame was his first and he didn't regret it in the least. As rough as Kisame seemed the first time was all him and just him, it felt like Kisame couldn't care less about satisfying his own needs back then, so Itachi didn't have to go through pain, he appreciated that.

He after all never dreamed that his first time would be with a man, surprisingly he didn't mind.

So today he wasn't surprised to find the sweet treats laying on his bed as he returned from his training, he knew they were put there by Kisame, the big man didn't do things like that often, few times a year, for Itachi it was enough.

It wasn't even about the dango, he could buy them for himself when he wanted, it was more of a gesture, Kisame letting him know that he remembered what day today was.

He smiled a light, fairly unused smile his fingers reaching for the parcel forgetting that he had emptied it already, scowling he sat up on his bed sliding his long fingers through his black hair.

A knock on his door interrupted with his thoughts and before he could fight the faint blush off his cheeks the door opened revealing his long time partner and lover.

"Hey 'Tachi, want to come for a walk? It's a cloudy day, sun won't hurt your eyes...why are you blushing?"

He shook his head in denial and looked down as if Kisame would be able to see what exactly he thought of few moments ago and why the blush was still in place, it was just the way the bluish man worked on him, whenever he saw those strong big arms, the ripped muscles, the bluish hair and skin, the sheer posture of the large man his libido started to rage.

Need washing over him, sending jolts of pleasure through his system. And the worst thing was, he was absolutely unable to hide it from Kisame, his partner always saw right through him even when nothing was said or done.

When Kisame was approaching with big sure steps he knew that this time was no different, it took a heartbeat till thin strong lips were playing with his soft ones caressing them, nipping the tender skin with the sharp teeth playfully, a grin appearing on the bluish lips as a hot tongue sneaked out to lick his lower lip.

Growling and already surrendering to the lust he fisted short dark blue hair pulling his partner closer or trying to crawl into Kisame's lap, he didn't know exactly but in the end they ended with Kisame laying down on the back and him on top, straddling the man.

Large hands were mapping his slender body, sliding over his back, his ass cheeks were grabbed by the same large hands as he grinded his crotch unto Kisame's, he couldn't stop the lewd hip movements and he wasn't trying either, the friction gave him bliss and judging by the hardness forming against his own Kisame didn't mind much.

"Wait 'Tachi...slow down..." the rough voice and the husky quality of it only increased his arousal his hips bucked forward with greater force and he rocked them to increase the friction, now feeling Kisame's length fully hard, it made him shiver and bite down on the large mans bluish neck.

"Don't want to slow down..." he could afford to be demanding and needy with his partner and he used it quite a lot too, mostly because he got what he wanted whenever he did.

"'Tachi... I just wanted today to be special...a bit."

"It always feels special..." those words were too...sweet to his own ears after he had said them, but in the end...it was the truth and to see Kisame grin like a happy fool hearing that, was worth it too.

The few garments they had on were falling into a messy heap on the floor till they found themselves naked and aroused feeling each other with their greedy hands, grasping muscles and tender skin, his breathing was getting hard and his heart rate close to a dangerous level. He was spun around suddenly.

Kisame laid on top of him, playfully pinning his wrists above his head breathing unto his parted lips and looking into his dark eyes, a naughty smirk adorning the blue lips.

"It can't be special ever time, special times are the ones you can remember clearly, you're not trying to tell me you remember each and every time."

He couldn't actually, they had done way too often and he knew Kisame was right, _clearly_ he remembered the times they did something different than usual, place, position, foreplay. But he was right too, each time was special no matter how ordinary it might be.

"And how were you about to make it special?" he finally asked letting his body relax, his head sinking into the soft pillows, Kisame nipped his jaw line till the bluish lips met with his ear.

"I was going to strip you naked..."

"That is done..." he breathed out breathlessly, Kisame's voice alone was able to make him reel with need.

"...Then I was going to do this..."

For a short while there he didn't know he wanted to resist or not when the blue hands gripped his wrists tightly and a rope appeared tying both his wrists together just to tie them on the headboard next, this they hadn't done before, he didn't know how it made him feel.

He was still aroused naked and Kisame was still grinning, he definitely wasn't scared, he just felt extremely exposed and vulnerable.

Whatever protest he might have voiced died down with the next kiss, rough and firm against his lips, the tongue hot and wet in his mouth, it made other things seem far away, not like he needed his hands free to enjoy it.

"...do you think you know what I was planning to do next?"

He nodded in agreement, swallowing hard as Kisame's hands slid down his body stroking his quivering abdomen but avoiding his throbbing need, a groan escaped him and his hips once more bucked upwards.

His legs were spread widely and his blue skinned lover got between them kneeling on the bed there, eyes sliding over his pale skin and twitching muscles.

Their eyes met and he was sure Kisame was waiting for him to answer the question properly, Kisame's eyes made him stop breathing for a while, they held so much feeling and care for him...

"You're going to have me..."

"All of you."

As that was said all Itachi could do was grip his rope bonds and lift his hips from the bed as his partner was sliding the wet tongue over his arousal slowly, too slowly for his liking. Kisame was ignoring his body language and his needy groans for more friction and kept slowly licking him.

"Kisame...don't...toy..."

"Then tell me what you want..."

His cheeks exploded with the shade of red and his breathing got more erratic, he knew Kisame won't let him off and he knew he would give in sooner or later anyway, he did want to feel the pleasure.

"I want..."

"Yes?" a light lick on the tip of his hardness followed by a wink from Kisame who waited for the rest, breathing on his crotch.

"Your mouth... and your fingers." He finally got it out closing his eyes as soon as he did, feeling his face hot, he wasn't used to this.

His eyes popped open widely as wet fingers probed around between his ass cheeks and Kisame's hot mouth engulfed him fully.

"Oh...god!"

Kisame grunted sucking him gently at first. A finger breaching him and wriggling around inside of him joined by the second one soon after, Itachi loved the feeling, he just got exactly what he wanted and he was euphoric, his shame forgotten in a heartbeat as the pleasure washed over him sweetly.

His lean body arched and soon started to gleam with sweat as his lover pleased him, the moves getting rougher and faster, the sucking harder till he felt the coil in his groin ready to explode.

"Kisame..." his hips snapped upwards each time Kisame went downwards, he was trying to urge the large man to go harder on him and Kisame seemed pleased to do just that, a third finger was added and he was mewling against the ceiling trying to break free from his bonds to grip the blue hair, at that he failed but he managed to throw his naked legs over Kisame's shoulders using his heels to gain more of the hot sucking mouth.

But it left him as soon as he was ready to let it go, Kisame forced his legs off of the broad shoulders having to use strength since he was growling and trying to get back into the lovely heat.

"Noo..." he half whined half growled when the fingers left him too, robbing him of any kind of pleasure. He knew there was more to come but he was an impatient lover.

His breaths came short and sharp as his partner spread his legs anew getting on top of him, smirking about his needy state and then kissing him deep and rough just like he loved it, the warm large hand was gripping his hip while the other was supporting the weight on the bed.

Kisame was pushing into him, slow as if to let him feel the girth and each vein, which he was sure he did feel, the kiss turned sloppy to say the least, his lover and partner was half way into him when he broke the kiss throwing his head back against the pillow and tried to free himself of the ropes again.

It always hurt, more or less but it hurt, but with time the hurting turned pleasurable, a deep low moan came from his chest, Kisame was buried into him so deeply he couldn't breathe because of the feeling, he bit down on the broad shoulder before his face feeling the fingers on his hip squeeze and clutch at him.

"Don't hold back...Kisame... I need it too."

"Itachi..." his name groaned out lowly and raspy made him close his eyes and buck his hips, as if on cue his lover started moving skipping the slow built up of the pace, the trusts hard and deep.

He didn't complain he just bit down harder to maybe try and keep some of the lewd moans inside but only till Kisame pushed up ripping the shoulder away from his mouth grabbing hold of his hips with both hands and lifting his backside up from the bed, driving into him with rough force.

"Ah gods...j-just...like that." he moaned out knowing full well that it was unnecessary, Kisame was aware of how and when, but there was no helping since the large cock inside of him rubbed him in the most pleasurable way making his body tingle and twitch. His back arching and his hips trying to move in circles restricted by Kisame's firm grip, he was being pulled and pushed, his wrists were getting rope burns but he didn't care.

With half lidded eyes he watched Kisame driving into him, the well built bluish chest shining with sweat same as the bluish and definitely handsome face, the eyes looking down at him, his body, his face and finally their eyes met.

"Itachi..."

Dumbly he nodded to that, it was just his name but he was sure he knew what Kisame wanted to say with it and would never say, just like his nodding meant the same thing.

He squirmed around wailing at the ceiling when apparently his nod got Kisame filled with new energy and need the blue hips were slamming against him, the hard length spreading him open repeatedly and hitting the spot deep inside of him, he was in heaven his jaw slack and drool making its way from the corners of his mouth.

His moans turned into mewls, that's when Kisame let go of his hips laying over him rubbing his arching chest with one hand the other once more supporting the weight on the bed, they moved in unison now, Kisame snapping the hips forward and upwards hard, jerking his body while he himself was pushing back as best as he could.

It wasn't long till they both came undone, he didn't notice when Kisame released his wrists from the ropes he only realised they were free when he was fisting dark blue hair and growling his release into a blue neck, his slender pale legs wrapped around the manly blue hips pulling Kisame closer, as close as he possibly could. The hot liquid was spraying between their sweaty bodies, Kisame's hand helping him, tugging at his emptying arousal till there was nothing left.

Kisame had his name on the lips as he felt the hotness fill him, numb with pleasure he went limp, his partner made few more sloppy thrusts into him before Kisame's weight crushed down on him. He didn't mind he used his after bliss to run his long pale fingers through his lover's somewhat coarse hair, his mind pretty much clear of anything.

Absentmindedly he used the back of his hand to wipe the drool away from his cheeks.

"Will you remember this?" Kisame asked quietly and seriously the words hitting the shell of his ear in the form of hot puffs of air.

"I will."

...

_An: let me know what you think of it..._


End file.
